


In Search of Action or Relaxation

by ChiaraD



Series: Seal Team Week 2021 [6]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, SEAL Team (TV) Week 2021, brotherly antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaraD/pseuds/ChiaraD
Summary: After a full day of training and a little brotherly breaking-each-others'-balls bonding time, Sonny has to find something to do for the evening. It doesn't go quite as expected.Seal Team Week 2021 prompt #6: “In my defense, he was already dead when I got here.”
Series: Seal Team Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113896
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	In Search of Action or Relaxation

Sonny growls as he rips off his shirt and tosses it against the steel fence wall of his cage out of pent up frustration. “Jace! If we don’t get some action soon I’m going to lose my damn mind!”

“Woah there, Ragestone Cowboy,” Clay says as he slips his fingers around the metal twists in the fencing and smiles at his brother, “we’re supposed to want world peace, not crave the zombie apocalypse.” He quickly pulls his fingers away as Sonny slaps his hand against the metal to silence him.

Jason slips a clean t-shirt on then places his forearm on the doorframe of his own cage, leaning into it as he chuckles at Sonny’s annoyance. “We could lead a surprise raid against Green Team. I hear they’ve been out running the O-course all day and probably could use a reminder that the enemy can sneak up at any time…” As Jason talks he slowly sneaks out of his cage and walks up behind Full Metal, who’s standing at the table in the middle of the room cleaning his training Glock 19, all nice and vulnerable. He quickly slaps his forearm around Metal’s shoulder and chest then hauls him backwards. “And we _take no prisoners!_ ” Jason slides his thumbnail across Metal’s neck, pretending to kill him. Metal plays along; rolling his eyes back and sticking out his tongue he briefly flops his weight back against Jason and lets his arms dangle to the sides, until Jason pretends he’s about to let the solid mass of SEAL flesh fall all the way to the floor.

Pulling out the finger guns, Sonny aims for Jason and drops the hammer. “Simunition just isn’t the same, though.” He breathes in deeply through his nose then lets out an audible sigh. “I prefer me the smell of real gunpowder.”

“Mixed with just a hint of the smell of coppery insurgent blood, right,” Trent asks as he pulls a brush through his drying hair and lets it fluff slightly.

Sonny chortles loudly. “C’mon, guys. Kicking down doors in training isn’t nearly as satisfying as being on a mission, when someone behind the door may kick back.”

Brock finishes tying his shoes as he looks over at Sonny. “Well, until one of your phobias gets in the way, right?” The entire team starts to laugh at and make fun of Sonny, their voice layering over each others’, as he tries to shrug them off. The beeping of the code being entered to get into the room tiptoes over top the sound of the men’s whooping and hollering.

Flinging the door open, Ray walks in looking sharp and spiffy in his dress blues. He stops and looks around at the team. Sarcasm dripping, he says, “Awe, did I miss the whole day’s training? Damn.” He smiles brightly then heads for his cage. “Actually, Sonny I’m sure you’ll love this, we’re soon heading towards Brazil.”

The lingering smiles and laughter slowly falls away as they look towards Ray, yet Sonny is the first to speak. “Who are we going after,” Sonny asks with just a hint of glee.

“Well, first we’re going to parachute in with an LVAD.” Ray slowly removes his uniform as he talks, hanging it up piece by piece neatly and carefully. “Then we’re going to take small RHIBs up the mouth of the Amazon River as far as we can. Eventually we’re going to have to get out and start walking, following the river deep into the rainforest.” He sneaks a quick glance at Sonny to see that he’s still listening, even as the rest of the team is slowly starting to catch on. “Once we’re there we have to find this one tribe of just a few hundred people.” When his uniform is off he quickly throws on his PTU.

Sonny looks around at his brothers, who each drop their smiles quickly. “And we’re supposed to do what with them?”

Ray stays silent until he finishes tying his shoes. “We’re going to ask if they have any women who will date you because apparently women in the rest of the world all think you’re a little too crazy.” He heartily laughs along with the rest of the team then ducks as Sonny sends one of his shoes across the room.

“Ha ha. Very funny!” Sonny grabs his shoe when Ray tosses it back at him then reenters his cage. “Just because you haven’t seen me with anyone doesn’t mean I haven’t got some hot little filly stashed back at my place.”

Clay pauses his laughing for a moment as he looks at Sonny and remembers how crushed he was after the breakup with Lisa. While he seems to have mostly recovered from the heartbreak, the knuckle-dragger had been a better version of himself when he wasn’t spending so much time getting lappers or drunk. Clay decides to cut Sonny a little slack. “Hey guys, maybe he does have someone waiting for him at home. I mean, Ray didn’t just collapse from the stench of Sonny’s shoe so maybe he’s stepped up his game enough that women don’t demand hazard pay before getting near him.”

With a defiant slam of his cage door, Sonny chuckles sarcastically. “Well now you’ll just have to guess because I’ma gunna go get myself a little _afternoon delight_.” He wiggles his eyebrows and waves back as he heads out the door.

Sonny drags himself out to his motorcycle, unwilling to admit even to himself that the team was more right than wrong and that he’s wanted to find a new woman in his life since he and Lisa had to end their relationship. With a deep sigh he gets on his bike and heads off base; but, rather than heading for home he heads due west towards Norfolk. A two-hour ride around Dismal Swamp sounds like what he needs tonight. The cool wind of a late spring afternoon, highway speeds, and several hours left of daylight should hopefully help clear out his foul mood. Heading south on Hwy 17, he pushes his speed a little hard until he pulls away from the rest of the traffic and finally gets some open space just as he breaches the edge of the suburban sprawl; on his right is the wildlife refuge, on his left are farmlands, and together they warm his country boy heart.

He breathes the air in deep, not even caring if it’s a little funky from stagnant water and farm animals, because it’s still better than the stench of a dozen team guys crammed into an APC after running multiple follow-on ops outside JBad or the reek of perfume from a dozen snooty women on a girls’ night out who have decided he needs to hear all their opinions. Natural and nurtured land will always be better than being stuck in urban spaces.

Just as he crosses into North Carolina, Sonny recognizes the calm has finally settled into his bones. The whipping wind and purr of the motor between his thighs is soothing as he occasionally looks away from the road towards the scenery around him. A quick glance in his mirrors and in front of him shows he’s alone on this stretch of four-lane split highway for at least a half mile each way, so he slows the throttle just a little as he lets go of one grip and stretches out his arm then does the same with the other before settling in again to watch for the signs for Hwy 158 at the southern end of Dismal Swamp.

Suddenly a blur of brown fur dashes just a few yards in front of him and Sonny quickly brakes to try to avoid a collision, only to nearly hit the spotted tan blur that’s right behind. His bike wobbles slightly, but he slows enough that he can all but lay the motorcycle down before it topples and trashes his body along with it. He turns to get a better look at the animals he nearly hit and sees the small buck has tumbled to its feet and is trying to get back up just as the large bobcat launches itself to dig its teeth into the deer’s throat right in the middle of the median. Knowing more traffic is right behind him Sonny stumbles to his feet and struggles to stand up his bike so he can push it off the road before the accident gets even worse. Behind him the sounds of the deer fighting for its life and the bobcat fighting for its dinner are slowly overtaken by the sound of a braking semi and cars.

He settles the bike on the kickstand and starts to look it over. The mirror is shattered, the handlebar and front tire are a little bent, and the fender is scuffed with a crack through part of it, but otherwise it’s okay. Shouldn’t be too much to repair it; but, unfortunately it’s unrideable for now. He looks down at his leg and sees his boots and jeans are a bit torn up, meaning he’ll probably have a hell of a bruise on his leg, but he can live with that. He pulls out his phone and as he starts to dial he looks back again to see the deer is still fighting a losing battle to stay alive as the bobcat begins to drag its dinner up the median away from Sonny.

Clay answers the phone just before it goes to voicemail. “No, Sonny, I’m not going to the bar tonight. You’ll have to find another wingman or just hit up a knocker locker for some fun.”

“Uh, well, how about a trip into North Carolina then?” Sonny rubs his hand on the back of his neck as he realizes he probably shouldn’t only call up his brothers for one single purpose.

The sound of Clay shifting positions is obvious over the phone. “Come again, buddy?”

“Well, I took my bike out for a long ride and kinda almost ran over a bit of wildlife. I need you to get my truck and straps and come pick me up.” Sonny can hear Stella’s voice in the background and instantly feels guilty for interrupting.

“You okay, man?” There’s a touch of concern in Clay’s voice.

The little reminder that no matter how much the team busts each others’ balls they’re still brothers feels good to Sonny. “I’m alright, but the bike is gunna need some fixing before I can ride her again.” He sighs lightly. “Can you help a brother out? I’m just a couple miles past the state line, at the rest area.”

The brief silence at the other end sucks, but is soon broken. “Yeah, I’ll be there in about an hour,” Clay says then holds the phone away as he tells Stella to grab the keys to Sonny’s place.

“Thanks, Blondie Murphy! Just make sure you get here before the credits roll on this daylight.” Sonny hangs up the phone and pushes his bike a quarter mile down the road to the rest stop where he can sit and wait for the rescue. A quick trip inside to grab a snack from the vending machines and he goes back out to sit on a bench to wait.

An hour later, Clay and Stella pull up with Sonny’s truck and the two men power the bike up into the bed and strap it down as Stella keeps it steady. The sun is dipping into the treeline to the west as Sonny pulls the truck back onto the highway heading north, slowly speeds up, and tries not to let his bad attitude return as he sees Stella cuddle against Clay next to him on the bench seat.

Stella points towards the mass of bloody fur that’s sitting in the median just a short ways up. “Ew, is that what you hit?”

Sonny looks over and sees the bobcat poke its head up as it rips off a big chunk of meat and races it across the highway back towards the wildlife preserve. “In my defense, he was already dead when I got here.” He smiles big. “He just didn’t know it yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wondering if anyone can tell the reference in Sonny's nickname for Clay at the end. Since it's not super obvious I added the second line in hopes it adds a clue, but I get the feeling most people probably won't catch it. So if you think you know it or want to take a guess, leave a comment and I'll let you know if you're right.
> 
> ETA: Even though the nickname really works in multiple ways, I'm assuming most won't get the reference because the guy was a soldier in the '40s, an actor in the '50s and '60s, and died in a plane crash in '71. So unless people reading this watch old westerns and war movies often they probably don't know about one of the most heroic and most decorated soldiers from WWII (every single award for valor the US Army offers plus heroism awards from France and Belgium). Plus he was a baby-faced heartthrob kind of like first season Clay, and was originally from Texas with mood swings and a temper like Sonny. He also spoke out about (what's now called) PTSD, similar to how Tyler Grey has.


End file.
